ninja sleepaway camp
by melodicSiren
Summary: its the ninjas at camp. will temari find a crush...or more?temaXshika
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys!" I said happily. "I just got a great idea!" "Oh yeah? What?" asked Naruto. "We thought we could have a sleep away camp for two weeks this summer!" Saxon exclaimed.

Everyone was there. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro and Garaa. "What's a sleep away camp?" Lee wondered aloud. "A sleep away camp is a place kids go to, to have fun, socialize, and do cool activities but you stay there at night too." I explained. Garaa: "...wha?" Everyone but Garaa: ... (Sweat) "Sounds cool to me." Said Shikamaru. Everyone decided to try the camp idea. The plan is to have a camp that has no councilors, so it's like a survival exorcise, but funner. Even Garaa reluctantly agreed to go. The idea was that all the girls have their own cabin, while the boys would be split into two. Some of my friends from home were going too.

**Two weeks later**

The camp was set up. The cabins had electricity, the mess hall was huge, there was even a large patch of bare ground for the ninja kids to fight on. The sensei were going to hide around the camp and watch what we did during the two weeks.

**In the campsite**

"Wow!! This place is great!!!" exclaimed Graham. "The air is much cleaner here then back home." Noted Megan. "Come on guys! I'll take you for a tour." I waved. As we toured the site, we looked all the cabins I pointed out who was in which cabin and showed the ninjas what electricity was. Sadly Naruto learned what it was the hard way. ZAP, sizzle, sizzle XD In the mess hall we had a snack and then went to the lake. After I'd finished the tour everyone wandered off to explore.

**At the lake**

"Hey Temari, you like the lake? Asked Shikamaru. "Eh!? Oh its you. Hey. Yeah I like the lake. Why? "Its called making conversation. Ever heard of it?"

"_**WHY YOU..."**_ "KIDDING!!! I'm **KIDDING!!!!"** "Plweeaaase don't kill me!!" "**Giggle"** Temari laughed.

**Out on a limb with**

_**Kurenai **_

_Well, well, well. Looks like our little miss cold is starting to warm up. And to Shikamaru of all people! This just might get interesting!_

Later that day more people showed up. My friends Megan, Alison, Saxon, Aimee, Andie, Mathew, and Graham, from home and Cooro, Husky, Nana, Senri, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zacuro, from else where. (From other mangas)+Anima, Tokyo Mew Mew

Now the girls cabin has way more people than the boys cabins, but girls like to gossip, so alls good. After supper we all went to the small clearing to have a campfire. The others from home, the mew mews, and I taught the others some campfire songs like, The song that never ends, The quarter master store and others. It was fun singing with everyone, although, some of the boys got into a fight somehow, but that was easy to fix. Smack!! "Oowwww, wha'd ya do that for!!!" complained Naruto. " 'Cause you were being stupid." Sasuke replied coldly. "What!? Why you! Bring it!!" "Will the two of you shut up and cool it! Seriously, your always fighting! Can't you get along for 2 weeks?" "...whatever..." "Rrrrrr Fine!" After the campfire everyone went to their cabins for the night.

**In the girls cabin**

Sakura: "sooo... Whats new and who likes who?"

Ino: "ooohh crush or dare!!"

Temari: "What? Whats that?"

Saxon: "You don't know?"

Temari: "Nooo...?"

Ichigo: "You tell who you like or..."

Mint: "You take a dare." :b

Pudding: "so who do you like Temari?"

Temari: "I-I really don't like anyone." (Blush)

Tenten: "0o0o your blushing!"

Sakura: "who is it!? Come on! Tell us!!"

Temari: "I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!!!!" (**BRIGHT RED**)

Me: "Temari, your bright red. So spill already!"

Temari: (calm now) "I... I come from Suna. The only boys I really ever knew were my brothers. I don't really know any boys. I mean… the others… I know their names but nothing else. I can't like someone I don't know."

Everyone but Temari: "...0.o"

Aimee: "Hey, wait. If you don't like anyone why were you blushing?"

Temari (blushing again): "I'm not used to talking to other people either……heh." (In thoughts) _think fast! Wait! Why do I have to? I really don't like anyone!!_

Everyone: "(o)…………"

Temari: "I know, I know dumb right?"

Sakura: "Oook... moving on… we know Ino likes Sasuke and so do I, so who do you like Saxon?"

Saxon: "Sasuke."

Sakura/Ino: "oh."

**Out side the door to the girls cabin **

Sasuke: "Heh heh."

Choji: "Whooaa……"(stareing Sasuke)

Naruto: "Hey! Move! I wanna hear too!!"

Sasuke: "Shut up! I'm not done yet!"

Kiba: "will the two of you stop fighting!?"

all the boys start fighting

Megan: "What was that?"

**outside**

Shino: "Sshhhhh!"

all the boys stop fighting

Alison: "I think it was a couple of mice."

Megan: "Hella big mouse..."

Andie: "Hey Hinata who do you like?"

Hinata: "N-naruto."

**outside**

Naruto: thud! He fainted

Sasuke: " WAAAAHHHH!!!!!"Naruto fell on him when he fainted

Tenten: "If that was a mouse I'm Hokage!!"

**outside **

(Total silence)

Saxon: "Ok let's keep going."

**outside**

all the boys lean on the door

**back to the girls**

all giggling and making "shh" signs

Swish went the door. Tumble went the boys into the cabin.

"Aaaaahhh... Hi?" waved Sasuke sheepishly.

All the girls were laughing and all the boys were blushing that they got caught. "hey guys this is a privet party!" laughed Ino. "Oh! Hey not necessarily! This place has electricity and I've got my MP3… so let's go to the mess hall and have a dance!!" I exclaimed. Everyone went to the mess hall, well not Shikamaru, he never even went with the others to the girls cabin to spy, he just stayed in the cabin and slept. Strangely, Garaa went. He really surprised everybody, but mainly himself.

the dance there was a bit of a catfight near the beginning. Sakura, Ino, and Saxon started fighting. Saxon won. But unfortunately, by the time the fight was over, Sasuke was dancing with Hinata. By the end of the dance that had lasted way past midnight, everyone was totally beat, and didn't have the energy to talk, so everyone went to sleep right away.

**Out on a limb with**

**Asuma**

_Sigh! Why'd I have to get stuck with the night shift? Interesting and amusing as it was. I'm pooped! Think I'll rest my eyes a bit… "_Zzzzzzz"

The next morning everyone woke up and went to breakfast. While everybody was eating I showed them all the list of activities for the day. "So the first thing is "free time" that's cool." Shikamaru said, still half asleep. "Does that mean we can do whatever we want?" asked Husky. "Yep." I replied. "Ok. I'm gonna spar in the fight clearing, any takers?" asked Naruto. "I was going to fight any way so I'll fight you." Sasuke sighed. "Yeah! Bring it on! I'm so gonna mess you up!" "In your dreams!" "Well I'm going to those hot springs over on that hill." "Really Nana? Ok I'll go too then!" Rose exclaimed. "Hot springs?! Show me the way!!" squealed Sakura. "m-may I go with you?" asked Hinata shyly. "Sure!" said Ino "I'm going too!" "So all the girls are going to the hot springs? Well I'm not complaining." Said Husky "Ok as long as we don't get any more peeping toms, _boys?" _ "Ok we won't fallow you any more!" grinned Shikamaru. _Whoa…_ thought Temari. "Is something wrong Temari? Your bright red!" giggled Pudding. "I'm ok its just warm in here is all."

Later on after free time, everyone went to make a craft. Basically, it was creative arts at camp. After that it was lunch. There was a lot of conversation. After lunch everyone took a break to digest their food so they could go swimming.

**At the water**

"Wow it looks cold…"shivered Temari. "Heh heh yeah why don't you check it out?" laughed Kankuro as he shoved her into the water. "Eeeeeeek!!" Splash!! Bump. "Wha'd you do that for?!" screamed Kankuro. "You don't do that kind of thing to a girl." Snorted Shikamaru. "Come off it! She's my sister!"

"Grrrrr… Kankuro you **jerk**!!" cried Temari. **Slap**!! Blub blub blub…… went Kankuro. "Hmph. What a dork." Grumbled Shikamaru. _He's so cool!_ "Hey Temari, did you hit your head? Your face is red!" "I'm fine! Come on in! The water's great!" Called Temari, as she dove into the water.

A little later:

"Hey aren't you going to swim?" Temari called to Shikamaru, who was lying on the dock. "Naw I'm not much of a swimmer." Replied Shikamaru. "Oh. Well thats to bad. Ummm…" "Hey your bleeding!" said Shikamaru. "Oh this? I guess I got it when I fell, but I'm ok." She told him. "That doesn't mean you can just blow it off!" He scowled, jumping into the water. "Here let me help." He said wrapping the cut with gauze. "Ouch!" Temari winced. "Oh! Sorry! Did I hurt you?!" "No, you didn't. I'm ok. It just stings a little." Temari blushed. "Phew that's good, at least you can admit that your hurt." He smiled. "There all done!" "Thanks" (smile) "Hey think you'll swim now that your wet?" asked Temari. "Heh heh, yeah might as well." He replied, smiling. "**Hee hee!" **

**Out on a limb with**

**Baki**

_What is Temari doing!? It's not like her to get flirty… can she really like this dunce? Who is he!? _

_Now that I think about… the only boys she knew were her brothers… and she is a girl… maybe she is a flirt? _"Noooooooooooo!!!!" He's over reacting…

"Did you hear something?" asked Shikamaru. "Yeah I think it was my sensei. He's just a liiittle bit crazy." Replied Temari with a mock sad voice, then they both burst out laughing.

**Later that night**

It was after supper and the campfire and Temari was walking through the woods just wandering around thinking, the other girls were still on about crushes, and it could get a little rowdy. But really, she didn't want to talk about crushes for some reason she always started blushing when the topic came up. We know why don't we? (and if you don't know, I have to ask, just how dense are you?)

Ok, I know this isn't in the plot of the story, but I have an interesting fact. The Sasuke fan club just keeps getting bigger and bigger and bigger! I just lent my friend my naruto books and now she's in love with him! My other friend likes him too. I know of only one Sasuke hater. It's just a little bit scary. Ok back to the story.

She kept walking until she was at the lake. She sat on the shore and watched the water. It was still and calm, completely beautiful. It was about an hour later when Temari realized she had no idea what so ever where she was. She knew she was at the lake, but where at the lake she had no clue. She started walking back the way she thought she had come, but that got her even more lost. After an hour of wandering she was starting to get scared. It was really dark and all the nocturnal creatures were waking up. All the hooting and howling was making her even more nervous. She felt something furry rub against her ankle. That was it. She bolted. Running through the trees blindly, sacred. She just kept running. Suddenly she slammed in to something. "Whoa!!'' "Eeeeeek!!!" Temari felt someone grab her shoulders. "Temari! Whats wrong!?" asked Shikamaru. "S-Shikamaru?'' whispered Temari."Are you ok?'' he asked looking her in the eyes. '' I'm ok I just got lost." "Wanna go for a walk then? That's what I was going to anyway so why don't you come with me?" "Um ok!" she replied happily. They walked on a path for a while, talking sometimes, but mostly just walking in silence enjoying each others company. When Temari went back to the cabin, smiling think of the great walk she'd had with Shikamaru, all the others were still up talking about boys and silly things they had seen people do. "So, where have you been all night?" asked Alison when Temari came in. "I went for a walk and got lost." Answered Temari. "Really?! How did you get back?" wondered Rose. "I started running and next thing you know I'm back at the camp." Temari replied. _I'm definitely not telling them abut Shikamaru! _Thought Temari. _They'd get the wrong idea. _"So what were you guys doing while I was gone?" asked Temari. "Well, we just finished talking about crushes, so we we're going to play poker." Replied Megan. "I just finished telling the others the rules. Here I'll tell you." Megan told Temari the rules and they started to play. The loser would have to run around outside in their underwear. (That's what they did at the camp I was at, but it was strip poker.) It was two hours later and Temari and Sakura lost. Megan and Saxon won if anyone was wondering. Temari went out and hid in the bushes; Sakura ran down to the boys cabin and ran around it. "Aaaarrrgggh!!! Sakura, what are you doing?!" screamed Sasuke. "We were playing poker I lost. Now I have to run around in my underwear. Replied Sakura. "Fine but why must you run around this cabin?!" he yelled, his hand over his face. "Awww come on Sasuke lighten up!" "Sakura, GET OUT!!!" "Hey don't send her away! She's hot!!" wined Kankuro. "Eeeeek!! Rape! Rape! Rapist!!" Sakura screamed, as she ran back to her cabin. "Was it something I said?" asked Kankuro, to no one in particular.

The next morning, everyone was up and eating breakfast, the conversation was at a minimum.

"She actually did that?! OMG!!" "Yeah I know. It was creepy." Sakura was one of the main topics.

"I can't believe you did that Sakura! That's so wrong!!" squealed Temari. "At least I just hid in the bushes!!!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa you too?" asked Shikamaru. "


	2. SORRY! shortness!

**Ok. I'm sorry if it is ooc, but I was naruto challenged when I wrote the first chapter. And I really think people act different when they're in love …. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So. I do not own naruto. If I did… it probably wouldn't exist 'cause I'm not that smart… (I'm part of the 'dummy force'…sweat) **

"Yeah so?" answered Temari. "At least I didn't run down to the guy's cabin!!" "Ok. Temari? Shut up!!!!" Sakura said angrily. "fine." Temari snorted, turning away. "Um…" Shikamaru started. Ino stopped him. "She's been acting weird lately. Best just to forget about it." "Uh…ok…"

**Shika's story**

6 months earlier

Shikamaru was lying on his back in the grass, looking at the clouds as usual, although a certain girl kept drifting into his dazed thoughts.

'_Cloud, cloud, cloud… oooo! That cloud looks like a person... a familiar person… oh! It looks like temari… weird…' _

**Now**

Shikamaru had since realized he liked her, but, being Shikamaru, didn't really care. He liked the girl, so hang out with her. And she didn't seem to mind being with him… (How little he knows, eh[And yes I am Canadian. Yay me.) He was once again lying on his back in the grass again, when the girl he'd just been thinking about walked over. "Hi." Temari greeted. "Hey." He waved. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Not much." He replied. "Wanna spar? Like the last time?" "troublesome." He sat up and smiled." "Let's go then."

When they got to the sparring field they each went to either side grounds. Temari started off. Jumping into the air she let loose a full force wind attack, stirring up the dust on the ground, and blocking Shikamaru's vision. When the dust settled, temari was gone. Shikamaru looked around warily. Suddenly a white weasel appeared out of nowhere and attacked Shikamaru. He trapped it with shadow possession. Two seconds later Temari was on top of Shikamaru, a kunai to his throat. "I win this time." She smirked.


End file.
